Brotherhood
by smokeydirtcat
Summary: When RED Scout breaks his counterpart's headset, there are some things that were better left unspoken. What does a new addition to BLU team have to do with any of this? Can he fix what he did before BLU Scout's time is out?


**Hey everyone! So, this is going to be a quick or not so quick one-shot that I just thought of. I recently got a Tumblr and follow some, eh… interesting people and got the idea for this from the pictures that are posted.**

**I also want to say that everyone should go do the poll on my profile and read**_** Parental**_** by **_**art1st4786.**_** I've read it like five times and can't get enough.**

**There will be mentions of rape and sexual type things but nothing **_**super**_** graphic so readers beware I guess. If you look **_**real**_** close, you might be able to see some scoutxspy or scoutxsniper and all the other normal parings.**

**I'm just going to say this now, I'm sorry for the horrible job I'm going to do with the dialog and accents. I'll try to make everyone sound like they should. I'm also going to alter the 2fort map just a little so that the story will make more since.**

**Let's make this very clear: I DO NOT own TF2 by any means.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The days were the same as any other; wake up, eat, get ready for war, battle from nine to five, ceasefire, back to base for dinner then sleep. That was how everyday went with the exception of Sunday giving everyone from each base time to do what they want. Usually, everyone would be locked in their rooms or isolated somewhere, not wanting to interact with anyone besides Medic for obvious reasons. All of that changed as soon as Scout was recruited. He was the one that really brought everyone together and got them to interact with each other on a daily basis. He even got some of them to tell their real names to everyone which were only said if it was absolutely necessary.

Eventually, everyone grew fond of the eighteen year old child and started treating him as an annoying little brother and seeing that he was the youngest out of eight boys in his family, he was already used to all of the taunts and teasing that they did. Even the REDs came to be a bit fond of him.

Each day, weather it was gathering intel, capturing points, traveling with the bomb or even during the runs he did before and after the battle, someone was always with him or close by keeping an eye out for him.

It was that one day that everything changed. No one ever thought anything like that could happen; no one thought anything like that _would_ happen, not with how protective everyone was of him. They all let their guards down and let it happen.

* * *

Scout awoke that Saturday morning, itching to get out on the field and beat the crap out of his counterpart, RED team's Scout. The previous day, BLU's Scout was on a roll. He had captured RED's intelligence more than enough to declare their victory for that day but figured one more time couldn't hurt. He ran out of respawn past Medic and Heavy, through Demoman's bomb field, away from Pyro's flame and out of sight of Sniper's scope right into RED base.

He ran past all the Engineer's sentries, which were promptly being sapped by Spy and skidded to a stop when he ran straight for their Heavy and Pyro. About to turn around, the two in front of him fell to the ground with a thud thanks to Sniper's excellent skills. He was able to get into the underground room with the intel and was a little surprised to see no one guarding it. Sure, it was their undeclared victory but it was highly unlikely that RED's Soldier would just give up.

He cautiously grabbed the briefcase making The Announcer's voice boom over the speakers alerting everyone. Scout didn't know where to go from this point. He could tell that this was obviously some sort of trap and whatever RED team was planning was going to be big. He had to make the choice of either going out the way he came or his normal route of exit. Expecting that RED team would expect him to go his normal route, he decided to head back the way he came.

He wasn't really running to get out but was more at a jogging pace, carefully looking around every corner and constantly looking over his shoulder. His pace slowed even more when he got closer to the entrance from where he came in. He was literally walking out of the enemy base unharmed, which seemed to surprise him and the teammates that were outside waiting.

For the hell of it, he hopped to the top of the cover of the bridge and walked across it. He gave a hardy laugh and waved to Sniper in his nest. He saw Spy standing in the doorway of their base with a smirk. He also heard several cheers from inside the base and laughed louder knowing that his teammates were all there with him. Scout held the briefcase over his head and cheered with them.

He was on the middle of the cover when he felt a sharp pain run through his left shoulder. He dropped the intel and fell to his knees. He turned to see RED's Sniper in his identical nest with his sight set right on him. He looked down and saw all the members of their running out in a full on frontal attack. He managed to dodge Sniper's next bullet and turned when his team's Sniper began shouting something at him. He couldn't hear but turned back to RED base when he pointed only to see their Scout in a full on sprint ready to tackle him.

Not having enough time to do much of anything, he kicked the briefcase from the bridge cover to Spy's feet. He heard The Announcer declare one minute until the battle was over then was tackled by the opposing Scout and they both went tumbling from the roof and into the water below.

Scout didn't really remember what happened after that. There was pain, cold and loneliness. He woke up on the medical table in the infirmary. Medic had told him that Demoman found him about two hours after the match had ended, all bloodied and beaten into next week and it was a miracle he was alive. Seeing that respawn was turned off after every match, if he died then, he would have died for real.

Now, it wasn't the fact that RED Scout beat the shit out of him, no; it was the fact that in the process his headset got snapped in half. Normally, Engie would be able to fix it in a snap but this time it was beyond repair. He felt naked without them. He had a quick meeting with the administrator about getting him a new set and seeing that they were MannCo property, that made them _very_ expensive. It took almost half of his paycheck to get them replaced and that meant less money to send home to his Ma.

Today was the day that he was going to beat the shit out of that Scout. He hopped out of bed and threw on his shirt and pants. He searched for his hat for a few seconds before he found it halfway under his bed. Now, most people that entered Scout's room would say that it is messy but to him, it's organized chaos; he knew where everything was most of the time or the general area. He went to his desk and opened the box he got the former night with his new headset in it and tuned into the team's channel.

He was surprised when he went down to the canteen and saw almost everyone there, seeing that he was always up earlier than everyone especially on day when he really needed to vent his rage.

"'ey, what's everyone up so early for?" he asked no one in particular as he entered the room.

"Mmph mnh mm mphnnm." Pyro replied.

"That's right. You didn't 'ave communication wit' anyone until this mornin' did ya?" Sniper said.

"Naw, I did it just now. What'cha mean by message?"

Before anyone could answer him, Soldier came booming though the doors.

"Men," he looked at Scout. "Scout. Today is the day we welcome a new recruit. Come in here son." Scout scoffed at Soldier's comment. He was always teasing him being of age and legally being a man but seeing how small and agile he was, not to mention the way he acted and questionable leave of maturity, he knew that Soldier still considered him a child.

The doors swung open and a guy came through. He had messy brown hair with a deep amber color to his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and long sleeved black shirt with a hunting vest over it. His body statue met with that of the medics.

"Go ahead son. Tell everyone your name, age, location and class."

"Well, hey everyone. My name's Kale Jackson, I'm 23 years old, I'm from Fairbanks, Alaska and I guess you would say that I'm a part of the support class."

"Alaska? What are ye' doin' all the way out here in Teufort laddie?" the Scotsman asked.

"There's not special reason. Just doing some traveling through the states, saw something related to war and wanted to help."

"You say zhat you are support?" Spy asked. "Where iz your weapon?"

"Da! Leetle man cannot fight vithout veapon!" Heavy added.

Kale gave Heavy a confused look when he was called a 'leetle man'.

"Pay 'im no attention." Engie said.

"So, vhat is your weapon of choice?" Medic asked.

"I have this." He pulled out a whip from a small satchel.

"A whip? Seriously?" Scout questioned. "That's… kinda cool.

Before Kale could retaliate, Scout continued. "Look guys, this is fun an' all but can we hurry t'up? There's a RED that I need to repay in full." He took his bat from behind him and started tapping it gently against his shoulder.

"He's right! The REDs need to be taught a lesson!" Soldier said. "They may know the sting of defeat but they do not know the sting a family can inflict! Be ready for battle in ten minutes!"

Scout smirked and ran out of the room before Soldier could say any more.

"What's his deal?" Kale asked.

"'ho Scout? You'll get used t'him sooner r'later." Sniper said.

"Oui, if you don't go crazy first." Spy said lighting a cigarette.

"Don't mind 'im. He had a tough day yesterday." Engie said. "Now, what're we goin' do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Engineer is right. How much experience does whippy man have?" Heavy asked.

"My experience?"

"How much do ya' know aboot fightin' laddie?"

"Heh, enough to keep up with any of you." He replied with a smirk.

"Cocky are ve?" the doctor said. "Fine zhen. You can be vith Scout. He iz alvays running off on hiz own."

"If that's how it is."

"_Mission begins in sixty seconds."_ The administrator's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Man up ladies and move out!"

Everyone gave less than enthusiastic cheers and went to get ready for the battle. They quickly went to the battlements and geared up.

"_Mission begins in thirty seconds."_

Everyone heard shouting from the gate and when they went to go investigate, they saw their Scout shouting at his opposite.

"I swear, when I get my hands on ya-'"

"Oh please. Like you could ever catch me."

"I'd like ta' see ya' try an' get away."

"Is dat a new headset? I like it. I think after I kill ya', I'll take it for my own."

"_Mission begins in ten seconds."_

"Oh, you better run ball boy if you want a chance of livin'."

"_Five"_

"And not give ya' a chance?"

"_Four"_

"I got yer chance _right here_ buddy boy."

"_Three"_

RED's Scout backed away from the gate. "Come an' get me."

"_Two"_

BLU's Scout smirked. "Start runnin'."

"_One"_

The gate burst open and Scout sprinted to meet up with his counterpart. Everyone else sighed and started to leave the gate. Kale stood there wide-eyed.

"You mean, I gotta keep up with that?"

"Mmmnph mmph nmphmm hudda." Pyro said with a clap on his back.

"I agree _Herr_ Pyro. Zhe person zhat iz able to keep up vith _Herr_ Scout vill indeed earn my respect too." Medic said as he and Heavy exited the gate.

"Well, it's now or never." A different type of smirk went across Kale's face. "Let's see what this 'Scout' is really made of."

* * *

**(For the sake of trying not to confuse everyone, RED Scout is Archer and BLU Scout is Danny)**

Both scouts were running around the bases like mad men. No one bothered to interfere because they knew that they would be yelled at and cussed out when the match ended. They both acted like they hated each other but seeing that they were only two or three years apart, they enjoyed each other's company more than they should. In turn, they even devised up a secret little language containing insults and certain phases to communicate to each other.

But it wasn't only them; everyone from each team had their own way of communicating to their opposite. Not only that, but RED and BLU had a mutual 'I shot you, you shot me, we're square' sort of agreement. If anything happened that one base couldn't handle alone, the other would lend a hand.

Archer didn't mean to break Danny's headset, it just sort of happened. He tackled Danny into the water below, knocking his headset off in the process and Archer progressed to step on it. He knew how expensive equipment was to replace and he felt bad that Danny had to pay for it because he knew that he sent all the money he earned back to his mom in Boston.

He was lost in his train of thought and wasn't watching where he was going and ended up slamming into the side of a barn like building. He fell to the ground and held his face in pain.

"Haha, now dere's somethin' ya' don't see e'ryday." Danny stopped right behind Archer. "Wish I had a camera."

"Shut up." Archer said taking Danny's hand, pulling himself up. "I was jus' thinkin'."

"'bout what?"

"Let me pay ya' back for the headset. I mean- I know that ya' send the money you make back to your Ma in Boston-"

"No way man. I don't do things like that. What's done 's done. Ya can't change what happened and it don't matter anymore." Danny looked at the bat in his hands. "Ma will be fine. My old'a bro Richie should be goin' to stay wit' her at some point dis week."

"Come on, I won't feel right until I pay ya." Archer pulled his paycheck from his pocket and preceded to hand it to Danny. "Take it."

"I ain't gonna." Danny pushed it back.

"Just take it. It's not like I need it for anything."

Danny looked at the slip of paper in Archer's hand. His mother _could_ use the money; paint the house, get new furniture, stalk up on food for when her sons visit. He modestly took the paper and looked at it closer. That was a big number on there, at least two or three hundred more than he made.

Danny sighed, folded the paper and then ripped it in half. "I told ya, we don't need it." He looked up from the small pieces of paper falling to the ground and saw Archer's face in utter horror.

"What the hell 'dya do dat for?!" he shouted. "I coulda used that!"

"For what?! You just said ya don't need it!" Danny shouted back getting a bit frazzled.

"Just because I say I don't need it don't mean I don't want it!"

"If ya wanted it, why'd ya offer it ta me in da first place?!"

"I was bein' nice! I felt bad about breakin' your headset!"

Danny curled his hand into a fist and punched Archer in the jaw. "Don't ev'a say that! You're in a war! Ya can't be sorry for your enemy, no matter what ya do to 'em!"

Archer was a little taken back by this. He never would've thought Danny would've snapped like that. All the emotions he was feeling at that point, they all turned to anger. He didn't know why but he just felt like he needed to lash out at everything and everyone that was near him.

"Heh, feel sorry for ya." Archer said in a slightly hushed voice while wiping the side of his mouth. "I nev'r said I felt sorry for ya, I feel sorry for ya goddamn Ma!" he shouted. "'Ya don't need it'. That's the biggest load of shit I've ev'r heard! Everyone on this base, _both sides, _know what sorta financial position you're in! No wonder ya dad left."

Archer wanted to shoot himself. He immediately regretted the words that came from his mouth. He knew that he just touched upon a very sensitive matter and that everyone on both sides of the base agreed not to talk about it in front of him.

He was waiting for some sort of reaction from Danny but nothing came. He just stood there, staring at the ground, clutching the dog tags around his neck. "Danny? Man, I- I didn't-" before he could say anything else, Kale ran in the doors.

"Goddamn you run fast!" he said as he caught his breath. "Are ya saving this one for me? This will be sweet!" Kale took out his wipe and cracked it against the air.

"Danny?" Archer tried to take a step closer only to have Kale's whip wrap around his neck.

"Haha! First kill of my life! How should I do it Scout: suffocation or snapping his neck?"

"Danny, please!" Archer's voice was raspy due to his lack of oxygen.

"_Scout? Do you read me?!"_ Soldier's voice came in through his headset. _"Your assistance is needed on the bridge! Bring the rookie and head ov-"_ Danny clicked off his headset and dropped it on the ground.

"Do whatever ya want." He turned away from both of them and went out the door.

"Danny wait!" Archer tried to follow after him but the rope around his neck was tightened.

"Now, I may be new here but I can definitely see that something is wrong and seeing that you're the bastard that did it," he gave the whip a fast tug and snapped Archer's neck. "I don't see why you should live anymore."

* * *

"SCOUT!" Soldier saw Scout walking to the bridge from RED Base. "GET OVER HERE AND TAKE OUT-"

Soldier's words fell upon deaf ears. Scout was walking towards them, barely lifting his feet and hanging his head. He heard several things but wasn't really listening to them; the explosions of Demo's sticky bombs and Soldier's missiles, screams of everyone getting blown to bits and yelling telling people to take cover.

"ARE YE LISTENIN' TO US LAD?!"

Demoman was shouting something at him but he could care less. All he wanted to do was isolate himself from everyone for a while and cool off. There was a moment where everything around him faded. It was quiet yet the battle was still going on, it got dark but the sun was as bright as ever; his stressed shoulders were at ease even with all the burdens he was baring.

The peace he felt was soon shattered by a raging pain through his shoulder and his teammates shouting his name. He looked back for a moment and saw the opposing team's Sniper in his nest probably grumbling to himself since he missed the shot. He felt himself get closer to the edge of the bridge and really didn't care anymore; he wanted to be alone.

Scout let himself fall into the cold water below despite his teammates calling and trying to grab hold of him. Even though the water wasn't that deep, it was murky as hell making it so you couldn't see the bottom. He didn't care if he died but he would much rather be in his room on his bed than a cold, dark sewer. The pain in his shoulder was much worse; the wound was defiantly infected now but still, he didn't care.

He hauled himself from the bottom of the water and made his way into his base's sewer pipe. The splashes of the water echoed in the pipe and he did nothing to try and quiet them. He stopped once or twice to catch his breath and could have sworn that there were silenced splashed behind him. With how much blood he's lost, he was surprised he didn't keel over, not to mention that his arm was painted red and his face was slowly getting paler.

He heard the clicking and beeping from Engie's sentry and hoped that he wouldn't question him too much. He walked into the opening and saw Engie sitting with his level three sentry and dispenser, waiting for something to happen. He stood, ready to fire when he realized Scout was looking at him.

"Gosh dang it boy!" he said. "Ya'll most gave me a heart attack!"

Scout said nothing, which was strange to Engie because he would usually brag about his stealthiness and say that he could be a Spy if he really wanted to.

"Are ya alright?" Engie asked taking a cautious step towards him. "Ya should probably get that checked by Doc." He said gesturing to his shoulder.

Scout still remained silent. He began walking towards Engie and his sentry which made Engie put his guard up even more. Scout just walked past them and started going up the stairs but stopped suddenly and shot three rounds near the dispenser. Engie was about to use his Wrangler and start firing at him but stopped when he saw RED Spy's body make itself visible.

"Ya should prob'ly find Mumbles." He said pocketing his pistol and walking up the stairs not bothering to listen to what Engie had to say.

Everything from that point on was noise. He managed to hear the Announcer say five minutes until the mission ended and nothing more. The trip from the tunnel to his room seemed longer than normal but that was probably due to the fact that he wasn't running. He never realized how loud they actually were until he got to his room and could still hear shouting, screams and explosions from outside and that was saying a lot considering that his room was the deepest in the base.

He sat down in his bed; Archer's voice still fresh in his head. He didn't know why it bugged him so much at that point. People had made fun of him for it for as long as he could remember and it never bugged him this much. Before he knew it, tears started dripping down his face. He tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. The last thing he needed was to be crying; not that anyone would know but it made him feel so weak and helpless and seeing that his teammates treated him like that sometimes, he was just giving fuel to the fire.

His eyelids were getting heavy. He laid down on his bed, paying no heed to the screaming pain of refusal his shoulder was telling him about. His senses were slowly leaving but the pain stayed. He shut his eyes and let the darkness take hold of him.

* * *

"_Mission ends in ten seconds!"_

"I am charged!"

"_Five."_

"Keep 'em at bay!"

"_Four."_

"Spah!"

"_Three."_

"Mmph mmnph hudda mmph!"

"_Two."_

"Give'm hell boys!"

"_One. Victory."_

The Announcer's voice boomed over BLU base. They had managed to capture RED's intel almost twice as much but it left them disappointed. Usually the number would be too high to count and they forgot and hoped in the end that they were winning

"That was one of the sloppiest performances I have ever seen!" Soldier shouted at everyone in the respawn room. "We were only able to get double!"

"Calm down mate. At least we didn't lose to 'em." Sniper said.

"Congrats to the new lad! I saw 'im get a few kills!" Demo said.

"Leetle man is credit to team!" Heavy said.

"Heh, thanks guys." Kale said trying to stop himself from blushing. "By the way, has anyone seen Scout?" he held up his headset.

"Hudda hudda mmph?" Pyro said.

"He dropped it in his confrontation with the other scout."

"He fell inta the sewers last we saw him." Demo said gesturing to himself and Soldier.

"He came through and went into the upper floors." Engie said. "He done saved me from RED Spy too."

"Vhat happened between him and RED Scout?" Medic asked.

"I'm not too sure but when I found them, RED Scout was calling him 'Danny'." Kale said looking at the headset.

Everyone frowned. They only used their real names in real bad situations. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Search zhe whole base. Do not stop until we find him." Spy said.

Everyone quickly left the respawn room and quickly went off in different directions. Kale however stayed in the room a little longer than everyone and took this opportunity to 'get to know everyone better', meaning go through all their things. He went through them rather quickly but took his time going through Scout's. There was something about the young mercenary that he found fascinating and he couldn't stop himself.

After he was done looking through everything, he joined the search for Scout. He took this opportunity and made his way to the intel room. If he was going to fight to protect something, he figured he had the right to know what.

* * *

They searched everywhere: in the fort, outside of the fort, in the sewers; there was no sign of him. They had all forgot to search the most obvious place to look and that was where Spy was at the moment. He stood outside of Scout's door ready to go in and search. He scowled at the sight of blood on the doorknob. If he was hurt, why didn't he go to Medic and have it taken care of? The respawn was off and if he had a wound and it turned out to be fatal, he would die for real.

Out of habit, he knocked and waited for a reply. When he was met with silence he opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of him. Scout was lying on his bed in a pool of blood. Spy rushed over to him. His skin was unnaturally pale and freezing despite the fever that was raging. He placed his fingers on Scout's wrist in an attempt to find a pulse but came up unsuccessful. He moved the fingers to his neck and searched. The beat was shallow but it was there. The wound in his shoulder was clean all the way through. Spy was horrified to see that it was still bleeding and Scout wasn't already died.

He wrapped Scout in a less blood soaked blanket and ran down the halls screaming for the doctor and hoping that he would be in the infirmary. Thankfully, he met him along the way and now were in a full on sprint to the infirmary.

When they arrived, Spy laid Scout's body on the cold metal table. His body was freezing but he was burning up. Medic stripped him of his shirt and examined the wound in his shoulder.

"Zhe bullet went clean through. If it vas just zhat, he vould be fine but seeing zhat zhe vater from zhe sewers got into it…" Medic didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Come on Doc, give 't t'us." Sniper said. He and several others followed them to the infirmary.

"Zhe vater from zhe sewers has made it extremely infected and given him a fever that is vay too high." He placed his hand on his head. "If I had my Medigun, this vould be no problem but seeing that everyzhing but zhe guns shut down, it vill take much longer to heal… if he manages to make it through zhe night."

Everyone had guilty faces. He was _their_ responsibility. How could they let this happen to him? They were supposed to have his back but they let him get like this. They couldn't stand to see him like this; abnormally pale, blood leaking like a faucet, breathing shallow, heartbeat almost nonexistent.

"Is zhere somezhing we could do?" Spy asked.

"Nein. I vill need to be left alone zo he vill have my full consentrazion. If he manages to vake up, he vill be out of zhe dark but not completely out of danger. I vill call if I need anyzhing."

No one resisted when Medic shooed them from the infirmary so he could work. He placed a cold washcloth on Scout's head, hoping it would help to lower his fever and began cleaning his wound. He was thankful; with the amount of blood that Scout lost, he should be dead. He called Engie back and asked for his blood seeing that he was the only one with Scout's blood type. He happily obliged and told Medic to take it all if needed.

After taking the needed amount, Medic sent Engie on his way and told him to have Heavy make him a sandvich to keep his strength up. When he was gone, Medic completely cleaned Scout's wound and started the blood transfusion. While it was taking place, he started stitching the hole in his shoulder. He found his eyes kept going back to his torso and all the scars. Each of those scars was a reminder of every time they failed to protect him.

He stopped staring when Scout stirred. His eyes fluttered open but quickly shut in an effort for shield the bright light. He tried to sit up making the cloth fall but was quickly pushed back to a reclined position.

"If you try and leave, I'll strap you to zhe table." Medic said rewetting the washcloth and putting it back on Scout's head. "Vhat vere you thinking? Do you know how much ve vere vorried about you? After getting shot, you lost practically all of your blood and have a terribly high fever." He sighed. "Vhy didn't you come find me? Vere you trying to kill yourself?" he looked at Scout's face and saw tears streaming down his face. "Scout?" he remained silent. "Scout?" still nothing. "Daniel."

"Sorry Doc." He managed to say through his sobs. "I-I just wanted… I needed silence. I wanted to be alone… _I am alone…_"

Medic gave him a disapproving glare. "Don't you ever say somezhing like zhat again. You are not alone. Do you know how everyone around here feels about you? Daniel, you are practically a son to everyone. Ve vould do anyzhing for you. Do you know how devastated everyone vould be if you vere gone? You vere the one zhat brought everyone here togezher. Vithout you, ve vould all probably still be antisocial and yell at each ozher. You have never been alone, not since you stepped foot on zhis base."

Medic saw Scout lift his uninjured arm to his eyes in attempt to stop himself from crying. "Doc… I didn't mean-"

"Never mind vhat you did or didn't mean. If you ever need anyone to talk to about anyzhing, don't hezitate at tell anyone. Ve are all a family here, no excepzions."

Scout's tears were on full. All his emotions turned to sorrow and they came pouring out. Medic gave him a sympathetic smiled and took out a syringe and injected something into the IV.

"Doc-" Scout calmed himself down a bit.

"Shh. No more talking. You need to sleep to regain your strengzh. I just gave you a mild sedative. You should awake in a few hours." He said rewetting the washcloth once more.

"Doc." He could feel the sedative working. "Tell everyone… I'm sorry for makin'em worry." His eyes started to shut. "And- tell'em thanks for e'erything…"

Medic wiped the remaining tears from Scout's face as he fell asleep. He checked a few more things and made sure everything was functioning properly then shut the light off and exited the infirmary.

* * *

Medic walked through the silent hallways thinking about what had just happened. He never knew that Scout felt alone. Maybe it was the fact that he was the youngest or he didn't really have anyone 'to be with'. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Scout was sort of right; he had Heavy, Engie had Pyro, Demo and Solider had a good working relationship and Sniper and Spy watched out for each other. He felt guilty for not realizing it sooner.

He made his way to the rec room and found everyone sitting in silence. Their faces all moved up when he entered the room.

"How is he Doc?" Soldier asked.

Medic sighed and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Vell, he voke up so his life is in no immediate danger anymore. His heartbeat is returning to normal and zhe blood transfuzion vorked perfectly."

"What's bad news?" Heavy asked seeing something wrong in Medic's eyes.

"His fever is still very high but is lowering at a steady paze." He sat in a chair and placed his glasses on the table. "I'm not worried so much about his physical wounds but more about the ones in his mind."

"What are ye talkin' aboot?" Demo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Zhe first zhing he said was he was sorry and…"

"And what Doc?" Engie's voice was worried.

"He said zhat he wanted to be alone or more so zhat he vas alone."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Spy's tone was heated.

Medic told everyone the conversation he had went Scout awoke. Everyone hung their heads in shame for not realizing it sooner but deep down, Scout was depressed. There had been a few other times where he had left himself to die but everyone always thought that it was because he was too weak to call out for help but apparently it was because he didn't want it.

He told them about Scout saying that he was sorry for making all of them worry for his sake but he was grateful for all of it. Everyone was heartbroken. They never knew that Scout felt alone because he never showed it. He was always happy and obnoxious, annoying everyone every chance he got, never once showing any signs of loneliness or depression. He never really got the chance to go home since he arrived and everyone assumed he missed his mother. They were crushed. They considered themselves a family. Even if Scout hasn't been there as long as anyone else, he was _the_ reason they were all like that.

They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever after Medic finished his story. Pyro lifted his head and started to undo his mask. It was a _very rare _and _seldom_ thing when Pyro undid his mask. It only happened about once or twice since Engie had been there and seeing that he's been there the longest, that's saying something. Pyro only took of his mask if the need was dire and seeing that it was Scout that needed help, he was more than willing. He never took his mask off all the way, just enough to show his mouth so his voice could be heard clearly.

No one was shocked at this action for they had all seen it done before, everyone but Scout. The mask lifted up to just below his nose. You could see a bit of stubble and dark brown hair sticking out from the sides. From what he does, you would expect his voice to be old and gruff but the reality of it was that he was in either his late twenties of early thirties, making him the second or third youngest on the team.

"What can we do to help him Doc?" Pyro's voice was gentle and caring. No one would ever think that he is the raging arsonist setting everything a blaze every chance he got.

"Nozhing as of right now. He needs his rest." He looked at his watch. "I gave him a sedative about an hour and a half ago. He should be vaking up soon and I zhink it vould be wise for everyvone to be zhere vhen he avakes."

"I don't zhink we would 'ave eet any ozher way." Spy said putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Pyro slipped his mask back on. "Mmph hudda mmmnph."

Everyone got up from where they were sitting and started making their way towards the infirmary.

* * *

His body hurt and was drenched in a cold sweat. All the pain was directed to his shoulder. His head was on fire. Images started flashing through Scout's head, everything that had happened in the past few hours. He remembered what he told Medic and tears started to fall from his eyes again. He did his best to make it stop even though he was alone in the dark infirmary.

He mustered his strength enough and sat up on the cold table making the washcloth on his fall into his lap. His hand went up to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. His vision was blurry either because of his lack of energy or the sedative Medic gave him hadn't completely worn off. If it wasn't for the noise of the door opening, he wouldn't have known anyone was in the room with him.

"Mmm… Doc?" he watched closely as the dark mass moved closer to him.

"Don't worry Daniel. Everything will be over soon."

Even if his senses were lacking, the voice he heard definitely wasn't that of the Medic. He reached out a hand trying to grab whoever was there. A wave of dizziness suddenly came upon him. Before he could fall back and hit the table, a gentle set of hands caught him. He tried to look into the face of the person holding him but given his lack of sight and light in the room, it was nearly impossible. Before he was able to say anything, a cloth with a very pungent smell was placed over his nose and mouth. With the smell overwhelming him and deficiency of every possible sense, his drowsiness over took him and he fell back asleep in the person's arms.

The figured moved Scout into his arms bridal style and smirked.

"Very soon."

* * *

RED's Scout felt horrible. Every hurtful, mean, discouraging, degrading thing he's ever said to anyone, that was what he felt like. How could he say that to BLU's Scout? Even if they were enemies, everyone on both sides signed an agreement _never_ to involve their social and family lives in battle out of respect of privacy. Sure, there were insults, rude comments and even jokes about them but it was never taken seriously because everyone knew that in the heat of battle, things have a tendency to slip out and most of the times, they were never true.

This time was different. Out of everything he's ever said to everyone, that was a new low. After he was killed by Kale, he found himself staring at nothing in the respawn room for the longest time. He watched as every few minutes, one of his teammates would pop back into the room and then rush out again, not really seeing or paying attention to him. He didn't mind though, it gave him time to think about what he could do to say his sorry, although, when you insult a Scout and all you get back is silence, that's usually a very bad sign.

When the match finally ended and the Announcer's voice boomed over the load speakers, the other members of RED finally started to realize that their Scout wasn't on the field for most of the match.

"Where were you today soldier?!" Soldier screamed at him. "We would've won if you were actually on the field with us!"

"Not te mention that their Scout weren't there either after Sniper shot 'im." Engie said. Scout's head felt further into his hands.

"What's wrong lad?" Demo said sounding completely sober. "What 'appened after you to went runnin' off wit' th' other Scoot?"

Scout's head was far past his hands and now he was fully bent over where he sat with his head in his lap.

"I did somethin' real stupid." He finally said in a tone no higher than a mumble.

"Eez zhat somezhing new?" Spy said lighting a cigarette.

"No, I mean I did somethin' _real_ stupid." His voice was a little louder.

"Vhat is stupid ting leetle man did?" Heavy asked.

Scout moaned. "_Really __**real**_ stupid."

"Is it somethin' we can 'elp wit' mate?" Sniper asked.

"I wish." He stood up from his slouched position. "I need ta fix dis myself." He sat his things down and went out to the field.

"Mmmph mnph mmm mnph." Pyro said.

"Pyro's right. If the boy did somethin' that upset him this much, it must be bad." Engie said.

"Vhat do you prepoze ve do?" Medic asked.

"Let the lad handle his problems on 'is own. We all know what 'appens when 'e sets 'is mind on things." Everyone nodded at Demo's statement remembering a time when Scout needed Bonk! and the only place to get it until it was restocked was BLU base.

Everyone left respawn with aggravated sighs. Scout would probably need help with whatever he had done but everyone wanted to respect his wishes and let him handle his problems on his own, they just hoped Scout would be able to get out of the hole he dug himself into.

* * *

Archer sighed as he left his base. He didn't know what he could say or do to convince Danny that he didn't mean anything he said. He was just mad about the money. No matter what he thought of, he figured it wouldn't do anything except Danny angrier.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard shouting from BLU base. He watched as everyone came running out, calling for their scout. An array of things popped into his head. Why were they looking for him and why wasn't he in the base? Shouldn't he be getting medical attention or something? What would happen if the BLUs found him outside be himself knowing that he was probably the reason Danny was missing? He wasn't ready to find out.

He quietly made his way to the barn/shed they were in earlier not only to hide from the BLUs but that was the place that he could sit and think. As he approached the door, he heard something. It was that place where he and Danny actually got to start knowing each other. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was now or never. He needed to apologize for what he said no matter what it took.

He slowly pushed open the door and took a few steps inside. He heard some shuffling and assumed that it was BLU Scout not wanting to be found.

"'ey, Danny?" he asked moving towards the shuffling. "Look man, I-I'm sorry for what I said before. I was jus' mad 'bout some things. I didn't mean any of da stuff I said, none of it. I know what it's like ta have a family member walk out on ya and- I don't know man. I guess that you doin' dat just brought back some unwanted memeries. I don't know what else ta say except I'm sorry. I'll do whatev'r it takes ta make it up ta ya."

Archer was met with silence. He didn't know if that meant that Danny was still made or thinking about what he had just said or if was talking to someone else completely. It was getting cold and Archer rubbed his arms for friction.

"Come on man, talk ta me." The barn/shack was almost pitch black and he was starting to doubt that he was actually talking to his counterpart. He walked a few more steps and started reaching above his head for a string to click on the light.

"Are you even in here anymore?" he found the string. "The least you could do is," he pulled and clicked the light on. "answer… me…"

He found Danny, just not the way he was supposed to be. His wrists were bound, hanging him a few inches off the ground by a hook attached to the ceiling. There was some sort of gag in his mouth, his shirt was missing making it so you could see the scars and there had been several new, still bleeding lacerations along with numerous long welts made on his torso in addition to the bullet wound in his shoulder and to making everything worse, his fever was raging and he was unconscious.

"Oh God…" Archer ran up to Danny. "What happened?! Who did this to ya?!" he shouted in an aggravated tone trying to get Danny to the ground.

Danny's eyes slowly opened. Archer had jostled him enough to be woken up. He took in his surroundings and realized Archer was trying to free him. Archer saw Danny's fingers move then went to eye level to see if he was really awake.

"Aw man Danny." He said in a hushed tone. "I'm so sorry man. I don't know how but I'm prob'ly the one who gotcha inta this. I'm sorry 'bout everything earlier. I didn't mean none of it."

Even though Danny couldn't talk, his eyes said everything that needed to be. They showed understanding and forgiveness. If he had offered his paycheck to someone and had it ripped up before his eyes, he would be pissed too. He didn't blame Archer for any of it, not for what had happened earlier and not for what was happening now. The forgiving look in his eyes quickly vanished as they widened. He tried to make Archer look behind him so he would see the person coming out of the shadows but he was too focused on trying to get Danny free. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with darkness taking over.

* * *

Archer opened his eyes and saw Danny in front of him, still suspended from the ground with his eyes barely cracked open. Archer he noticed that now _he_ was also suspended. But he didn't care. The only thing he wanted to do was get Danny down and to either of the medics. Despite his body being pale, it was a light shade of pink from all the blood and lacerations, not to mention his shoulder was completely red from the blood. He tried to lift himself from the hook that held his hands when he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Naw-uh-uhh boy. Getting out of that won't be as easy as you think." Archer looked to see Kale step from the shadows. "The more you struggle with that, the tighter it'll get."

"What da hell do ya think you're doin'?" he yelled. "What are ya doin' tyin' Danny up like that? And who are ya anyways?"

"Scouts: The most useless class." He walked and stood next to Danny. "Running around all over the place, getting injured and calling the other classes from their job to help making them get killed in the process."

"What the hell are ya talking about?"

"You are nuisances. I'd say the few good things about you are your hair," he gently placed his hand on Danny head. "the fact that you're muscular and flexible" he removed the gag from Danny's mouth making him let out a small moan. "and my personal favorite, your voice." His hand moved so it was rubbing Danny's chest in a gentle way then he moved to the cuts and started digging his fingers into them making Danny scream.

"Stop! You bastard stop it!" Archer screamed trying to wiggle his way free.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he took his hands from the wounds and licked the blood from his fingers. "The only sound better than that is this." He took his whip from his hip and cracked it. "This one is my favorite." He rolled the whip up again then cracked it against Danny's arm creating a new welt mark.

"Ya bastard! Stop it!" Archer yanked on the rope, tearing it a little bit.

"You know, I don't understand how everyone around here can resist you two, especially him." He cupped Danny's head in his hand. "Being the youngest and the most vulnerable. How can you hold yourself back?" he moved closer to his face.

"Stay away from him ya sick bastard!" the rope ripped a little more.

"It's hard isn't it?" Kale moved from Danny and went towards Archer. "Holding in all the feelings you have. Being on opposite teams must be 'specially difficult."

"What the hell are you talking about? Feelings? He's like a brother ta me. Of course I'd have sorts of feelings for him." Archer said glaring at Kale.

"That's what you'd like to think isn't it? Don't you get mad when you see him smiling with others? Aren't you jealous that everyone else is able to see him all the time while you see him on the field, dying before your eyes?"

"Shut the hell up. You don't know nothing about my feelings."

Kale smirked. "What do you feel when you see him in this pathetic state?"

"I feel like I'm gonna smash your freakin' head in."

"Right there. That's the love you have for him." He went back to Danny. "If that makes you want to bash my head in, what about this?" he took Danny's chin in his hand and made their lips connect, licking the blood from his mouth when he broke away. "How did that make you feel?"

"You fucking bastard. When I get my hands on you-"

"Getting feisty huh? I like that." He wiped the hair from Danny's face. "How does it feel? Watching; not being able to do anything. I bet it enrages you to see this."

He couldn't. He didn't want to but he had no choice. He watched Kale with Danny, not being able to do anything. Kale cupped his face tenderly as they kissed, moving his hands on his chest through all the wounds making Danny moan and let out small gasps filled with pain. Kale's hands slowly moved down his body along with his mouth. His lips went to the lacerations and licked the blood that was slowly seeping out.

That was all Archer could take. The tears that had welled up in his eyes were set free with his anger.

"Don't you touch him." He said in a dark tone.

"Oh? And you're one to stop me?" Kale looked up. His mouth was red from the blood. He hugged Danny's legs and tightly gripped his pants.

"I don't like ta repeat myself." The rope binding his hands together finally snapped and he fell to the ground. "Don't you fucking touch him."

* * *

**(To make the story flow better, the following will be from Archer's POV)**

I don't really remember the fight all that well. I guess you could say the adrenalin in my body spiked, at least that's what Medic told me. I remember getting' free from the ropes the bastard tied me up with and then tackling him. Everything else is blurred. I got some rope marks from his stupid rope thing around my neck and somehow dislocated my shoulder. I know I fucked him up pretty good though. Ya couldn't even see his face when I was done with 'im.

I left him on the ground, blood leakin' like a faucet. I got Danny down from where he was hangin'. I couldn't believe he was still breathin'. His skin was unnaturally pale and he couldn't breathe to good. His head weren't doin' good neither. The fever he had felt like it had gone way up since I first found him. Despite the pain from my shoulder, a scooped him up in my arms and left the barn.

"Don't worry Danny. Everythin' gonna be just fine." I told him. I wanted to run to one of the bases but didn't because I thought it might make is injuries worse.

"A-Ar… cher." I stopped when I heard his voice.

"Hey man, ya need ta shut up. I ain't no doctor but I know that talkin' when you've lost that much blood his bad."

"I-It ain't your fa-ult. I-I know w-why and I'm so…rry."

I looked down at him. Why the hell was he apologizing ta me?

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"You're like my bro-ther too." His eyes were glassed over like. "I-I'm sorry you- were caught up in dis shit…"

I didn't like where this was goin'. I felt weak all of a sudden and Danny went unconscious. I tried to get him ta wake up but couldn't. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the pain from my shoulder or something but I fell to the ground. I started breathin' all hard like I hadn't slept in like a week. I remember seeing Danny's face and the tears that were runnin' down it just before I because unconscious myself.

That was the last thing I remember. I woke up in the infirmary to a light blindin' my eyes and people talkin'.

"Geez, can't you guys keep ya mouths shut long enough for a guy ta get sleep?" I pulled the blankets over my head just to have them ripped off by medic and have him shine an even brighter light inta my eyes. "Jesus Doc. Cut it out will ya?"

"Vell, it is good to see zhat you are back to your old self." He said takin' the light from my eyes. "Do you know how long you vere asleep?"

"A few hours? I don't know Doc but it wasn't long enough." I pulled the blankets from his hands and threw them back over my head.

'"Few hours'?" I guess Engie was in the room with us. "Try a few days boy."

"What do ya mean a few days?" the covers came back off of my head but this time it was me doin' it. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"It's true lad." Demo said in a rather sober tone. "We found ya three days ago, along with de BLU scoot."

My mind suddenly went back to the barn. "Where is he?! Is he alright?!" I tried to get outta bed but he stopped me.

'"e's fine lad. De BLUs took 'im to der base."

"Scout, vhat happened vith you and zhe BLU Scout?" Medic asked takin' off his glasses.

I didn't want at tell 'em what happened. I didn't want ta have ta relive it again. I calmed myself down and told 'em what happened, from da beginnin', from when I broke Danny's headset. They didn't stop or interrupt me at all even when I stopped at the hard parts. I told 'em what I said ta Danny ta get him like he was and da reasons neither of us were on da field that day. I told 'em how I found him tied up in the barn and how that bastard Kale was with him. I told 'em that I beat the living shit outta him then collapsed with Danny on the ground.

When I finished, Engie told me that the Sniper, Pyro and Spy from BLU found us both unconscious, bloody and bruised. Spy had stayed with us while Sniper came over here to our base and told everyone what happened while the Pyro went to his own base. They brought us back to our bases and we've been asleep ever since.

"What happened to that bastard I left in the barn?" I asked.

"You don't have ta worry 'bout him." Engie cracked a smile. "We found him beaten inta next week and both sides had some fun with him."

"Haha, oh, I'll never forget _that_ dey." Demo laughed.

"What are ya talkin' about?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"He vas nearly dead vhen ve found him. He told us vhat happened and vhat he did in zhe barn. Zhe ozher Medic and I healed him just so zhe members of our teams could take turns as you zay 'beating zhe shit out of him' until zhey vere satisfied."

"Serves him right, perverted fucker."

Medic went on about somethin' or other about my health or somethin'. I don't know. I wasn't payin' attention. My mind kept goin' back ta Danny. Yeah, Demo said he was fine but I needed ta see for myself.

"Did you hear me Scout?" Doc's words suddenly became clear.

I just gave him a blank stare.

"I zed zhet you can see BLU's Scout if you like." My face lit up like a tree on fire. "But, you vill have to vear zhis sling until your shoulder iz fully healed."

"Yeah Doc, sure." I didn't care about some stupid thing for my shoulder. I just wanted ta make sure Danny was really fine.

I hopped out of the bed and Medic wrapped the sling around my arm. My shoulder hurt a little but I didn't care. I ran out of the infirmary before he was done fastening.

**(POV will return to normal)**

Medic sighed. "Zhat boy iz nozhing but trouble.

* * *

Archer ran through RED base and across the battle field. He got to the respawn get of BLU base and was met by BLU's Soldier.

"What do you think you're doing here RED scum? Planning a surprise attack no doubt!" Soldier pulled out his rocket launcher.

"Are you serious? Do ya honestly think I would attack like this?" Archer gestured to the sling.

"Looks are deceiving! Anyone can throw a cast on and pretend to be injured!"

"Aw come on! I came here ta see ya Scout!"

"Nice try but I can see through your plot! I'll give ya to the count of one!"

Archer face palmed. RED or BLU, he couldn't stand soldiers. Luckily, before he was blown to bits, Heavy came up behind the Soldier and took his rocket launcher.

"Leetle man may enter base. Is no threat vhatsoever." Heavy held the rocket launcher over his head so Soldier could get it and opened the gate so Archer could come in. "Leetle Scout is in Doktor's lab. Leetle RED man should go see leetle Scout."

Archer tipped his hat in a way of saying thanks to the heavy for letting him in. He ran into BLU base and let out a small, unheard chuckle as he heard Soldier shouting at Heavy for his weapon back. He ran through the halls of BLU base and to the infirmary. Danny was sitting in his bed reading a comic with Medic on his left side and Spy and Sniper discussing something in the corner.

He felt a little awkward, bursting into the room like that. He felt himself blush slightly as the four pairs of eyes went to him.

"Ya seem ta 'ave a visitor." Sniper said.

"Come on Snipes." Danny said in an annoyed yet amused tone. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Or several." Spy said.

Archer blushed even harder at the tone he used.

"I don't care if it iz a few hourz. Don't break anyzhing and take your medicine on time." Medic said. "If you need anyzhing-"

"Yeah, yeah Doc, I'll holler."

Medic raised his hands in defeat and he, Spy and Sniper left the room leaving the two scouts alone.

"Danny-"

"Don't. I don't want any of this crap from ya. If ya even begin to say that dis is your fault, I'll put ya in that bed." He pointed to the bed next to his. "I know ya said things ya didn't mean and I know why. I'm like this from plenty of reasons and none of them are your fault. Don't even begin to apologize. I don't wanna hear it."

Archer sighed in defeat. "Ya really are like an annoying little brother."

"Che. Would an annoying little brother do this?" Danny reached behind his pillow and threw something at Archer. "We're even."

"These are-"

"The latest model. There was a conference with the administrator and I somehow got her to agree for a new set for both of us."

Archer looked at the new headset: red with the scout insignia on it.

"Heh, now that were even, I won't feel as bad for killin' ya on the field."

"You? Kill me? In your dreams maybe."

The two scouts sat in the infirmary, laughing and taunting each other. It seems the day where everything changed, didn't really end up changing things at all. It just made life a little better.

* * *

**Gah! Stupid corny ending! I thought ideas flourished at 3:32am. Apparently not.**

**Welp, there it is. My not-so-quick TF2 one shot. I was planning to go in a totally different direction but I guess not. I hope that I got all the accents and speech patterns right for the most part.**

**I hope that everyone liked it! This is much different from the other fics I wrote and hopefully I did a good job on it.**

**Reviews keep writers alive! Tell me what ya thought!**

**Forgive spells, grammar and stupid mistakes that were made!**

**Christmas Eve! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**See ya in a different story!**


End file.
